hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Tigers
Tigers complete the other physical half of Ligers, along with the Lions. They cannot breathe fire, but they have the stripes and tough skin of the Ligers. But, as to be expected, they do not have the manes of the Ligers and Lions. In their episode, they have a train which they run. This can also be used as a weapon for ramming into those that get in its way, and, when stuck in what appeared to be a half pipe, it was shown to be capable of manipulating age, turning its passengers old if they went forward too fast, and back again when they went backwards at the same velocity. This proved to be a problem when Lin Chung was stuck as an old man (he was eventually turned back). The tigers' favorite weapons are tops which they can hurl at opponents to strike them or to turn them into squiggly blobs. It is later revealed that there is a Tiger King in Pangolin Castle. Tiger king was revealed when Mighty Ray set the alarm which called him along with Crocodile King and Baboon King to find the person who ate Mighty Ray's peanut butter. Also Food is constantly getting caught between the tigers teeth. Note that the Tiger King is the orange tiger and if you look closely, you'll see he is a tiny bit bigger than his army, just like a normal tiger. Gallery Tigers 001.png Tigers 002.png Tigers 003.png Tigers 004.png Tigers 005.png Tigers 006.png Tigers 007.png Tigers 008.png Tigers 009.png Tigers 010.png Tigers 011.png Tigers 012.png Tigers 014.png Tigers 015.png Tigers 016.png Tigers 017.png Tigers 018.png Tigers 019.png Tigers 020.png Tigers 021.png Tigers 022.png Tigers 023.png Tigers 024.png Tigers 025.png Tigers 026.png Tigers 027.png Tigers 028.png Tigers 029.png Tigers 030.png Tigers 031.png Tigers 032.png Tigers 033.png Tigers 034.png Tigers 035.png Tigers 036.png Tigers 038.png Tigers 039.png Tigers 040.png Tigers 041.png Tigers 042.png Tigers 043.png Tigers 044.png Tigers 045.png Tigers 046.png Tigers 047.png Tigers 048.png Tigers 049.png Tigers 050.png Tigers 051.png Tigers 052.png Tigers 053.png Tigers 054.png Tigers 055.png Tigers 056.png Tigers 057.png Tigers 058.png Tigers 060.png Tigers 061.png Tigers 062.png Tigers 064.png Tigers 065.png Tigers 066.png Tigers 067.png Tigers 068.png Tigers 069.png Tigers 070.png Tigers 071.png Tigers 072.png Tigers 073.png Tigers 074.png Tigers 075.png Tigers 076.png Tigers 077.png Tigers 078.png Tigers 079.png Tigers 080.png Tigers 081.png Tigers 082.png Tigers 083.png Tigers 084.png Tigers 085.png Tigers 086.png Tigers 087.png Tigers 088.png Tigers 089.png Tigers 090.png Tigers 091.png Tigers 092.png Tigers 093.png Tigers 094.png Tigers 095.png Tigers 096.png Tigers 097.png Tigers 098.png Tigers 099.png Tigers 100.png Tiger King 011.png Tiger King 012.png Tiger King 013.png Tiger King 014.png Tigers 101.png Tigers 102.png Tigers 103.png Tigers 104.png Tigers 105.png Tigers 106.png Tigers 107.png Tigers 108.png Tigers 109.png Tigers 110.png Tigers 111.png Tigers 112.png Tigers 113.png Tigers 114.png Tigers 115.png Tigers 116.png Tigers 117.png Tigers 118.png Tigers 119.png Tigers 120.png Tigers 121.png Tigers 122.png Tigers 123.png Tigers 124.png Tigers 125.png Tigers 126.png Tigers 127.png Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Felines Category:Mammals